We continue our efforts in design of high potency inhibitors of influenza virus neuraminidase. The inhibitors designed have shown antiviral activities in the laboratory. A patent concerning these inhibitors have been issued. We also made progress toward a final structure solution of a new RNA virus, calicivirus, by collecting more diffraction data at SSRL. This virus cases vomiting and diarrhea in humans.